Safety razors are shaving devices that typically have a handle, a single, replaceable blade, and a protective guard positioned adjacent an edge of the blade to protect a user's skin from full exposure to the edge of the blade. Safety razors were developed as a relatively safer and/or easier to use alternative to straight edge razors. There are various types of blades for safety razors including single-edge and double-edge blades.
Although safety razors have been around for over a hundred years, disposable razors (including cartridge razors) are the most commonly used type of razors today. Nevertheless, in recent years, safety razors are regaining popularity due to, inter alia, long term cost savings over disposable razors because replacement blades for safety razors are relatively inexpensive.
Despite regaining popularity, safety razors have remained essentially unchanged for many years. As a result, there is a continuing need for improved safety razors.